Anxiety is an unpleasant state of inner turmoil, often accompanied by nervous behaviour, such as pacing back and forth, somatic complaints and rumination. It is the subjectively unpleasant feelings of dread over anticipated events and may be described as a feeling of fear, worry and uneasiness, usually generalized and unfocused as an overreaction to a situation that is only subjectively seen as menacing.
There are several recognised types of anxiety disorders, including panic disorder, social anxiety disorder, specific phobias and generalised anxiety disorder. Symptoms vary depending of the type of anxiety disorder, but generally include: feelings of panic, fear and uneasiness; problems sleeping; cold or sweaty hands and/or feet; shortness of breath; heart palpitations; dry mouth; numbness or tingling in the hands or feet; nausea; muscle tension and dizziness.
Anxiety disorders are heterogeneous in nature and are associated with many potential causative mechanisms. Neurotransmitters such as gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), serotonin and norepinephrine have been implicated in anxiety and drugs acting upon these receptors are currently in use as anxiolytics. Various neuropeptides, hormones and transcription factors have also been implicated in anxiety development and drugs acting on these targets are also used as therapies.
Anxiety disorders are also commonly treated by psychotherapy, cognitive-behaviour therapy, lifestyle changes and relaxation therapy. Patients suffering from anxiety may be advised to consider modifying their diet. Magnesium deficiency may contribute to anxiety, depression and insomnia, whilst inadequate intake of vitamin B and calcium can exacerbate anxiety symptoms. Other foods or substances which patients suffering from anxiety may be advised to avoid include nicotine, caffeine and stimulant drugs and foods including salt and artificial additives, such as preservatives. Patients may be advised to ensure their daily diet includes foods such as wholegrain cereals, leafy green vegetables and low fat dairy products and to choose fresh, unprocessed foods whenever possible.
There is a need for further approaches to treat and prevent anxiety and anxiety disorders.